What we choose to forget
by captainravenworld
Summary: She'd thought she'd gotten away but it was clearly just a lie.


**CRW: Salutations PJO fans, a special birthday fiction for my good friend Kayls that was meant to be a oneshot exploded into the monster that you are about to read. Happy birthday Kayls. Any who onto the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO only the setting, some original characters and the madness that you are about to partake**

 **Warnings: Foul language, unless you guys count breaking canon**

* * *

Polly, a rainbow macaw opened its curved beak whilst flapping its wings and screeched when the door to his birdcage was opened. Annabeth sighed, how she didn't have time to deal with this annoying bird early morning melodramatics every single day. Polly leaned forward and snapped its beak around the nearest finger when she reached into the cage.

Annabeth cursed and immediately withdrew her finger, raising it to her eyes a fine droplet of blood had already began to trickle down her finger from a shallow cut just below her fingernail. If she didn't know better that blasted feathered aviation had begun to develop a taste for human blood. Hers in particular.

"Stupid bird" she murmured closing the cage once again and walking towards the metal counter on the opposite end of the narrow room. She opened the plastic case with a green cross painted on the top. Pulling out a transparent bottle of antiseptic spray and a plastic bandage. Biting on the inside of her cheek when she felt the sting of the mist, returning the spray back in the box and snapping the latches shut. For good measure she grabbed a pair of thick padded gloves that were placed carelessly on top of the many cages stacked neatly on top of each other. Each equipped with a refillable bottle of water bottle and an electric blanket, nothing but over glorified prisons no matter how much the people who worked here told her.

The macaw looked up dispassionately from the task of picking out pesky bugs from its feathers when it heard the sound of approaching feet. Shifting, on its metal perch, the bird angled its head to the side so beady black eyes could watch keenly as hands reached into the cage with a cloth and begun to wipe the bottom of the cage. It tried to bite the finger but to no avail did it produce any results.

Annabeth tossed the gloves onto the floor a few minutes later; cleaning the bird's cage was a task she did not enjoy. Nonetheless since she was the only one who lived rather close to the pet clinic not to mention she was still new to this place and job. She didn't have much say in what she wanted to do. For now she'd willingly go along with this job until she could get better employment.

"I don't know why I'm doing this all you are going to do is shit in that cage again" she said tapping the cage none to gently with her fingers. The bird squawked in surprise and opened its wings to their full length when the perch began to rock back and forth. Before trying to snap its beak around her finger. She withdrew it before it even had the chance to do so.

Annabeth turned and stretched her arms over her head feeling overwhelmingly tired suddenly. She hadn't gotten much time to rest over the past three days because she had to watch some pet that was transferred from a much bigger pet clinic into their facility that still needed to be watched. The thing looked like it could keel over at any second and kept her up most of the night because of the incessant noise it kept making. Not to mention on top of that she still had to handle the front office on top of watching that bane to her existence. Which was also was her source of food, shelter and clothing as long as she chose to live here.

Sliding into the hard plastic chair at the front office, Annabeth powered on the laptop tapping her fingers against the chipped and faded wooden desk. Two windows adjacent to her opened into the streets where she could see people hurriedly running along with whatever makeshift umbrella from briefcases to newspapers another lady going as far as to use a makeshift poncho from a plastic garbage bag. White walls and white plastic chairs fixed to the wall with some bolts, a wooden coffee table with out-dated magazines on top. The place smelled of antiseptic and cheap lavender air freshener which they insisted she spray every morning. What for though? To hide the scent of dead animals or the filth that could make this place reek if she didn't clean out the cages.

Annabeth snorted, sliding her finger on the mouse pad and clicking on an enveloped shaped icon. There had been email she was supposed to receive from the familiar about the supplies and medicine they'd ordered to replenish the stock. A tinkle of the bell from the front door and she looked up. Inwardly groaning in distaste when she saw who had just entered the store.

Miss Cordelia Bunting stood at the threshold a young heiress of some sort wearing a bright pink suit and pencil skirt that ended at her scabby knees. Her bleach blond hair pulled back into a tight bun above her head so severe it stretched the skin on her face. Either that or she'd had another facelift done; if her eyebrows rose any higher they'd disappear into her blond hairline. Bright blue owl shaped eyes flickered around the office in less than second, she didn't even have to guess the expression because she already knew it was displeasure. She wasn't even going to make an effort to try and make amends to this woman because she felt her actions were justified. Although her boss would beg to differ.

Annabeth sighed tiredly and closed the screen of the laptop "How many times have I told you not to wear your perfume when you enter here some of the patients here are very sensitive to foul smelling odours"

Cordelia's face contorted into a severe frown "Watch it Chase if you so much as say another word to me I will make sure you are out of a job and onto the streets faster than you can blink those eyes of yours" pointing a manicured a nail in her direction.

Grey eyes looked down at the bug eyed creature stuffed into the handbag who looked at her before barking "I see you brought that little hellion of yours"

Cordelia scoffed in offense "the only menace I see here is standing right before me not my sweet little angel" she removed the hellion from the handbag and brought it to close her face giggling in delight when it began to lick her nose with its pink tongue.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her, how did one allow a creature that spent a majority of its time rifling through trash and then proceeding to eat it. On some occasions resorting to turn on its own kin and killing them eating the remnants of their corpse. Though of course came from the fact that the dogs she had seen did this on a regular basis. They were large and bare patches of skin where rough and coarse fur had stubbornly refused to grow back. Many if not all were missing either a limb or an eye that made them look all the more frightening. The last thing they say you'd hear before they descended onto you was a chorus of howls. Thus earning them the nickname death hounds because if you heard them howl then the cold blade of grim reaper was within swinging distance.

Fed up with the prolonged session of affection being displayed, Annabeth coughed loudly into her mouth "If you're done committing that act of bestiality with that pampered rat of yours then I'd like to check that thing in"

It was suffice to say she had hit a gaping sore spot from the scathing look she was receiving from the woman the dog had even turned the brains to look at her and growl in her general direction. Not very intimidating considering the body suit it was wearing matched the gaudy pink suit she was wearing.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and scoffed lightly in derision with her free arm and sauntered to the desk where she placed the dog on the table. It began to whine and paw at its master's hip.

Cordelia's eyes softened in affection when she looked down at her dog "Mommy will be back to pick you up in a few days" but hardened when she looked at Annabeth "I expect him to be in the same condition I brought him today are we clear" clearly referring to the time her dog came back with patchy fur. In her defence, she wasn't there when the mongrel had been brought.

Satisfied, she turned and walked towards the door pausing at the entryway where a man stepped forward with an umbrella which she stepped under. A loud crashing sound she looked down at her desk only to find the laptop wasn't there an all too content dog sitting where it had initially been. She peered over the edge cursing soon after the damn laptop had split in half.

It had barely been a minute with this dog and already she could feel the beginnings of an oncoming headache. This increased in intensity when the dog began to bark at her for no apparent reason. Just what she needed another annoying animal to make her a day a living hell.

"Shut up" she ordered, much to her surprise it obeyed and stopped "so there is a brain in there after all" she mumbled. Picking the dog off the counter in order to transfer it to the back. Only for it to start wriggling its body in her grip and whine when it spotted the bird in the corner of the room. A part of her just wanted to let the mutt go and annoy the bird because she'd been caused enough grief to last her for today. But if her uptight boss found out that a feather on that bird's body had fallen due to stress, she'd be out of work. Placing the mutt that was barely width of her forearm in its temporary accommodations proved to be somewhat of a challenge resulting in new scratches on her wrist. Pressing a button on the side of the door the latch closed with a satisfying snap.

Annabeth stretched and melted into the one chair that wasn't bolted to the wall with her into the room. The sleep came fast and suddenly, ending abruptly when the parrot began to alternate between squawking and saying broken words in Spanish. Which meant one of two things: it was either lunch time or one of the characters in a soap it like had been killed off screen.

Pressing three fingers against the base of her neck, Annabeth began to massage the stiff area while trudging to the communal kitchen which other staff used. Kitchen was a gross overstatement considering what was in there was just a rusty electric cooker that could electrocute someone if you so much as attempted to turn a knob. There was a mini fridge too but that was only meant to store the bird's food under sterile condition.

Her stomach growled when she pulled out the containers she needed to prepare the bird's food from the fridge.

"Let's see organic passion, grapes and unsalted almonds" she listed off popping a few of the grapes into her mouth before closing the container, they'd provide some satisfaction until she could get her hands on some real food today. Forgetting she was supposed to be expecting company today, Annabeth ignored the knocking on the door for a few minutes hoping whoever it was had a mistake. It seemed either that person was persistent or it was an emergency because they continued to knock.

Closing tha latch of bird's door, still wearing the glove this time the bird managed to pluck quite a few strands of her hair from her head. Annabeth walked out of the back and towards the front office and opened the door.

Standing at threshold, wearing a lime green jumper and denim jeans tucked into a pair of red sneakers. A shock of red hair peeking out from underneath a light blue baseball cap with many badges pinned onto the edge. In the crook of her elbow was a bright yellow umbrella.

Rachel chuckled when she saw her friend eye the bags she was carrying the smell of spices and stewed vegetables must've drawn her in "I thought you would forget to feed yourself so I brought takeout from that Thai place you like" Rachel chirped and Annabeth waved her inside. Not about to turn down the prospect of free food especially if it was good Thai or deny the only company of the only friend she had in this accursed city. True she was leagues above her since her father was one of the biggest honchos in this place. Cordelia Bunting although her family is wealthy couldn't hold a candle to the Rachel's father who was not only wealthy but a generous philanthropist loved by a vast majority of people who lived here. She hadn't met the father but that never was nor will it ever be a top priority for her. After all he wasn't the one who helped her find her feet.

* * *

 _A shaky pale arm covered in cuts rose weakly into the air blood trickling down the length of her arm before dripping it to the floor; her clothes were drenched from the ongoing downpour. Her legs splayed out in front of her had long since given up on carrying her any further. Breathing through a raw throat proved to be a struggle, her situation made worse by the broken rib that was pressing into her lung. Grey eyes closed slowly, perhaps succumbing into unconsciousness wouldn't seem so bad. Her head began to grow heavy and her breaths became slower. Just a few minutes and then she'd feel..._

 _She bit down hard on her tongue until she could taste the familiar coppery and metallic taste of blood on her tongue. Her head rolled sluggishly to the side, grey eyes staring blankly up the alley she had run into. A stray cat jumped out of a garbage gin with a fish head in mouth and ran in front of her. A tattered outfit was all she had to her name now, she gasped when another stab of pain rippled through her body. She'd need medical attention soon if she were to survive sheer stubborn willpower wasn't going to get you far. Apart from killed if you didn't accept the reality of the situation._

 _Still she'd come to accept the consequences of her action but hot tears began to fall down her eyes a new. That didn't mean she couldn't regret nor would the pain go away any time soon. Perhaps this was her divine punishment for going against the natural order of things. No, the order she had come to accept in order to survive. But what is one to do if the supposed order was merely just smoke and mirrors. A burden and nuance that's all she was to anyone who came to close her. Blood couldn't wash away blood._

 _To run away from the hells door only to run face first into the doors of death just to go to the same place she had sent many like herself. Pathetic. But beggars can't be choosers in a city where there was no such thing as a helping hand. It's funny how a genetic mutation was enough to be shunned by the rest of society. No matter how much they looked alike elementals were viewed as a menace that shouldn't be allowed to use their powers because of the controversy surrounding them ever since the first elementals were discovered._

 _Little is known about the person who started the conflict that resulted in the great split the first surge of massacres before the largest worldwide cleansing. The few who survived were forced in hiding for fear of being arrested the alternative being to accept a government issued neuro-chip inserted on both wrists that blocked the main exit points of the elemental magic. Even after the procedure that made them human they still had to wear an embarrassing label that forever left them as targets to torment or public lynching. A light shudder rippled through her body from the chill that was slowly creeping under her skin. Grey eyes closed focusing on drawing the last of her air magic feeling the familiar weightlessness whenever her power was summoned, her body began to glow with a grey aura. It was a low level spell that someone of her level didn't need to murmur the incantation in order to use because it used little energy. However even this spell was proving to be a strain because she could feel her energy waning. Still it would help stave off the cold and rain, for now until she could something better to do._

 _A splash of shoes into water near where she was lying on the floor. Annabeth grunted and tried to will her body into a straighter position but exhaustion and depleted energy had a nasty habit of catching up to her. She sighed, nevertheless even if she could stand where could she go? Nowhere, she answered_

" _Wow how are you doing that?" a young female voice gasped in awe mixed in with caution. Looking up, grey eyes darkened at the emerald green eyes that were staring at her. She must've been looked quite the sight with her tattered clothes and dried blood because she heard a gasp of horror escape her lips. Now that she had closer look she looked young maybe about her age with the reddest hair she had ever seen falling in curls around a heart shaped face smattered across her nose were freckles._

 _She didn't look like much of a threat but this would be more than enough considering the state she was in. Out of instinct she attempted to see if she was an elemental but the pain kept distorting her sixth sense and so she gave the pursuit up immediately when her head began to pain with exertion._

 _The girl must've seen her pained expression because the next thing she knew she felt her arm being swung over the shoulder of the strange girl who began to help her to her feet. Her weight must've been too much to handle because she stumbled forward before she stood up. This was odd they hardly knew each other and now this person was helping her or maybe in a sick twist she was one of those goonies who prowled the streets and planned to take her to her death. She studied her green eyes they weren't clouded by guilt or remorse; those weren't the eyes of a killer._

 _She should know those were the same eyes she had to look at every single morning. Still analysing the strange girl she noticed her clothes were made from materials that she didn't even recognise. Either way they looked nicer and much more comfortable although her shoes didn't look very comfortable. Wait was that symbol on her wrist, grey eyes widened in horror when the dots connected in her mind. Entering a frenzied state she used the last of her energy to try and break free from her grip. Hissing in pain when she put pressure on what she could only assume was a badly sprained ankle._

" _What are you doing?" the woman asked. Her earlier focus on walking whilst bearing the weight of this girl on her shoulders "you aren't making the task of carrying you any easier you know"_

" _Leave me alone" the injured girl said in a voice so cold and emotionless that it actually sent shivers down her spine. Until she glanced at the bruises, cuts, gashes that were probably infected by now and an ankle that was twisted at an odd angle. She tried to ignore her cold clammy feel of her skin against._

 _The girl shook her head firmly "you need medical attention I'm not going to allow you to die to here and not if I can help it" she bit back shudder when she heard a low growl vibrate from the girl._

" _Let go of me now" she ordered, if she didn't get away from her now then if they find them she would be killed on the spot._

" _No" leaving her no room for argument_

 _She pushed the girl off and took a few steps forward before collapsing onto the floor a pained guttural cry leaving her lips. It felt like her body was on fire and she didn't remember hurting this much._

" _Will you stop being foolish and accept my help, you're in no condition to go anywhere" she commanded with mild exasperation "I'm going to help you not harm you" The red headed girl crouched down and hoisted her onto her back "you have really pretty hair" the shade reminded of her the many times she'd experimented mixing different yellows and with each other to get it right. A yellow the colour of a dried wheat husks maybe she'd allow her to paint her if she was open to it._

 _Groggy from lack of sleep, Rachel stumbled into the kitchen of her small apartment. Since there was only bedroom in her small house which was currently being occupied by her still unconscious guest. Rachel turned the machine for the espresso machine personally she preferred herbal teas but she needed to be awake. Chamomile would perfect right about now her nerves were shot to hell especially after peeling off her clothes and she saw the wounds some of which were burn marks. By the time she'd applied some rudimentary first aid and called one of her friends. She'd gotten enough scares when she thought several times she'd actually died on her._

 _The espresso machine beeped and she poured herself mug tiredly sipping the stuff until her mind began to clear. Pouring another steaming mug she walked up the stairs, Ian, as stoic as ever stood outside the door. His clothes covered in blood some of it dropping onto the floor, by his side was his black bag. Twirling in between his fingers a scalpel which was oddly spotless, Rachel had to bite back the urge to vomit when the scent of his patient-her guest bodily fluids hit her in a full nauseating force._

 _Without much of an exchange in words Ian opened the door to the room and entered. The room looked rather small with all the medical equipment surrounding the bed; it cost her fortune which would take her months to pay off. Still for reasons unbeknownst to her a part of her told her that taking her to a hospital here would have resulted in a cataclysmic disaster._

 _The silence was punctuated from the occasional automated beep of one machine or another. His thick eyebrow rose in curious fascination when her eyes flickered to the patient-who was practically a corpse in his opinion. Her hand rising to cover the choked gasp dying to escape from her lips. How strange, she didn't even know who this person when she called him early in the morning. How naive she didn't even know this person and she was trying help her._

" _So how is she?"_

 _Ian blinked and ran a hand through his short black hair "Well she's alive for one thing her condition stabilised around three in the afternoon but I can't say for sure" he looked at the cup of coffee in her clenched hand "you gonna drink that Rach?"_

 _Rachel blinked and looked at the cup in her hand before giving it him, ignoring the half-hearted attempt to change the subject and said "what do you mean you can't say for sure whether she is okay?"_

 _Ian took a sip of the coffee "Fractured ribs, a punctured lung, blood loss, some internal bleeding and a stab wound that punctured her stomach not counting all the other minor injuries some of which were days old and infected. Frankly I'm surprised she was still coherent and conscious when you found her. In other words if she so much as moves a muscle from that bed then she'll die"_

" _What but she looked" the sentence trailed off. Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder, when she found her she didn't even take into consideration that she'd die before she even got to know her. There were so many questions she wanted answer. The first and foremost was what the hell she was doing in an alleyway._

" _Whoever did this couldn't have been some small time brutish thug maybe she was kept for prolonged period of time and tortured. Some of those cuts did more than just make her bleed most of them being near organs but whatever the hell she did to avoid them worked in her favour when she fought whoever the hell was after her"_

 _Rachel's eyes widened in surprise at the new revelation, she forgot Ian had a side hobby of studying past murder cases "are you saying she was tortured"_

 _Ian shrugged "I don't know what I'm saying maybe it's the exhaustion finally catching up to me" he stood up "well I guess I'll be going now I'm sure you can handle the rest I'll come back tomorrow to check on her condition. I'll send you the bill after I rest"_

" _What can I do?"_

" _For starters don't let her even try to get up from that bed, I don't care if you have to buy some leather straps and tie her down like some animal" she was pretty sure that was not something a surgeon was supposed to say then again this was Ian she was dealing with. His lack of empathy towards the self preservation for his patient's dignity was rather small "I suggest you take some time off your job and set up shop here"_

" _So how much will it cost?"_

 _Ian smirked which sent a chill down her spine "Nothing I'm sure you can't afford"_

" _How much Ian" she snapped, this charade was tugging none too gently on her final strand of patience "I'm not in the mood for this"_

" _Well there's the equipment, painkillers, antibiotics, the anaesthesia not to mention she'll need constant around the clock watch from a professional I'll send one of my friends from the hospital if I'm not available"_

" _How much Ian?"_

 _He shrugged "close to seventy five million" he closed the door gently._

 _Rachel groaned and massaged her temples; sometimes she regretted telling that man her surname. Wondering briefly for a moment what she saw in the man when they'd bumped into each other in her first year of college._

 _Rachel jolted out of the seat she pulled when she heard her patient stir under the sheets. Several days had passed without any movement which made her worry because her efforts were fruitless. She fingered the straps she'd bought as per Ian's instruction in case she tried to sit up which would mean the stitches on the stab wound on her stomach would open up. Changing the bandages on the injuries proved to be a rather gruesome task and several times she had to swallow the vomit that threatened to spill when she had to apply the ointment to ward off infections._

 _Annabeth coughed dryly, Rachel now alert ran to her desk and took a glass of water placed near a steady pile of empty takeout cartons. Remembering how Ian briefly mentioned that if she were to wake up then she wouldn't need to use the breathing mask anymore._

 _Grey eyes opened a crack, shutting immediately from the blinding light. Taking note of that, Rachel walked towards the wall and dimmed the light for the patient's sake. Annabeth made a second attempt to open her eyes and found the light didn't hurt her eyes as much as before. She still couldn't see much only blurred objects but it was an improvement from the uncomfortable darkness. There was a strange mix of unnatural strong smells in the air the first she recognised well blood but others she didn't know._

" _Thirsty?" Rachel asked cautiously, unsure of what to say. She approached the bed and held the glass near her face and waiting._

" _What the hell are you saying" Annabeth momentarily forgetting she wasn't at her home anymore dismissing the glass placed near her face._

" _I didn't quite catch what you just said, you're not from around here are you." it was more of a statement than a question._

 _It was then that the memories of last night crashing in. Annabeth attempted to sit up, the steady beep of each machine growing louder and much more frequent without hesitation Rachel began to push her down but with just enough force to make her intention clear. There was no way in hell she was going to spend another afternoon cleaning up blood. She stayed stock still until she didn't feel there wasn't any chance she was going to try anything hasty again "Look if you try moving now you're going tear apart the stitches and bleed to death. This time there'll be nothing I can do to save you"_

" _What?" It was only when her vision had adjusted could she make out that she was surrounded by hospital equipment. She studied with mild disgust at the wires and tubes attached to her body._

" _Who are you and what were you doing covered in injuries in the alley?"_

 _Still groggy Annabeth was tempted to feign ignorance even though she understood what was saying; still she owed this person for saving her from certain death "give me that glass of water first then I'll answer your question" she finally replied_

" _So you can understand what I'm saying" Although her accent was rather heavy handed even with the raspy voice, she struggled with some of the words. Placing the glass lightly against her pale lips, Rachel slowly poured the liquid into her mouth until the glass was empty_

 _Annabeth briefly ran through all the answers she could have given her but the injuries would be hard to explain especially if she found her in the state she was in "some goons were after me they caught me roughed me up before dumping me out on the streets to die. Now it's my turn to ask you a question" there was something she still needed to confirm_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Just who are you"_

" _I'm Rachel"_

 _Annabeth tried to recall the symbol she saw in her fevered delirium from that night "That's not I was asking. Who are you really?"_

 _Rachel sighed, she'd hoped the simple clothing she always wore would hide her identity but clearly this person wasn't buying it the only other person who wasn't fooled by this was Ian. And that guy had an IQ that was out of this world "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare" she admitted "my father is Maximillan Maverick Dare mayor of Navarone"_

 _Annabeth winced, talk about jumping out of the pan and straight into the fire "I see"_

" _Got a problem with that?"_

" _What's it to you" Annabeth replied with a hostile edge, her eyes growing darker as she glared murderously at the daughter of that abomination. The fact that she couldn't sit up much less escape didn't settle with her._

" _Well I'm just glad you are awake" Annabeth didn't miss the flicker of hatred in her eyes before a smile settled onto her lips "say what you want about me but as long as you're going to be staying under my care you should at least give me your name"_

 _Annabeth groaned "what if I choose not to?"_

 _Rachel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "you know what I'm too tired to deal with this I'm going out to grab some food before I come and change your bandages again" At that Rachel picked the glass up and the mug she brought with her and began to walk towards the door._

" _Anna my name is Anna Hunter" she lied_

 _Rachel smiled at the threshold "Nice to meet you Anna" little did she know that it would be a while before she found out her real name._

* * *

"I can't believe that stupid bird actually likes you" Anna said not really angry just astonished with how the bird allowed for the cage to be opened by Rachel and perched on her shoulder nuzzling its head into the slope of her a neck.

Rachel laughed and stroked with a bent finger the chest of the parrot who squawked in approval at the action "I don't know what you are complaining about Polly is such a sweetheart she hasn't even tried to snap " she fed it a piece of cracker from the ones she'd been munching on earlier "you're still struggling with some of the pronunciations you pronounced you as the word used to describe an ill omen, the pronunciation is similar but the vowel is emphasised less when referring to one" Rachel corrected

"Right but that bird is the reason why I came back with so many bandages on my fingers the first day. Try cleaning out its cage while it tries to peck out your eyes but ends up pulling out quite a few strands of hair in its mission" Anna picked up the small clay bowl of sliced fruit containing the bird's afternoon meal "over glorified rainbow chicken" she mumbled quietly to herself taking the silver dog bowl with the gourmet dog food Cordelia had left behind insisting that this was the only kind of food her dog ate.

Briefly entertaining the idea of telling her the damn mutt didn't care about the food given to it. From the one time she gave it the cheap dog kibble the other dogs ate as well. Anna turned to face Rachel carrying both bowels of food in one hand.

"Why don't I meet you upstairs I still gotta clean up the front office and lock everything else downstairs the keys are in their usual place" Rachel nodded and began to follow her friend outside of the kitchen past the cages and back into the narrow corridor. Anna felt her power flare under the silver bracelet meant to keep them at bay. She'd gotten so used to being around beings that didn't have any ability that she forgot how it felt to have someone here like that. But that couldn't be right the few elementals who lived here had to wear these accursed bracelet. Really this could just her mind playing tricks on her but the warming emanation her wrist was indication. She eyed the open door just ahead of her behind which were there stairs that led her to apartment upstairs

"Rachel I need you to return to the kitchen" Anna said in low voice.

Rachel jumped at the sudden change in her friend's mood the parrot began to squawk only to quiet when Anna gave the bird a look that screamed if it so much as made a noise she'd wring its neck with one fist.

"Anna, what is it?" she whispered

Anna sighed and turned to look at her friend their eyes looking. Neither refusing to look away from other. Eventually, Rachel looked away no matter how much she willed there was no way to will her questions into Anna's mind in order to find out the answers.

"Be safe" she murmured

Anna smiled softly and walked towards the door though she didn't give any assurance. Pressing her body against the wall near open the door Annabeth pressed a button on the silver bracelet and sighed in relief when she felt her body began to grow with lighter to the point that she felt weightless. All exhaustion from earlier on a thing of the past, with her magic coursing through her body.

The wind was an element of freedom that went wherever it pleased, a common trait shared by all mind mages was the impulse to become a nomad and make the pilgrimage to the most sacred area to all wind mages. Which was why it felt so wrong and against the essence of a wind mage when she willingly decided to suppress her powers. Countless nights she'd toss and turn in her bed fighting the impulse to rip off the bracelet and run off into the night. Pressing against her back the wall, a slow exhalation passing through her parted lips. The prospect of someone having found her made her nervous. It was funny up till now she'd imagined several scenarios of her recapture.

In one scenario she imagined them sneaking into her apartment whilst she was asleep and slipping into her bedroom like shadows of the night and dragging her away. In other she imagined them drugging her broad daylight but that didn't mean she wouldn't put much of a fight. Maybe they'd drug her food with a potent sleeping potion enough to knockout ten normal human beings. Summoning her wind magic a silver glow began to coat her fist, she was ready now. Anna stepped into the front office her eyebrow rose in suspicion when she saw the man sitting in one of the chairs.

He was tall and lanky and his clothes reminded her of a noble from the fairy tales her teacher used to read to them in class. His suit jacket was a deep shade of purple that ended in tailcoats long enough to touch the floor. Long dress pants ending highly polished leather dress shoes, his gloved fingers were decorated with several rings embellished with precious stones that glowed with their own light. Those were charmed stones she realised, high level ones at that, his long black hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail which glistened. A top his head was a black top hat with a ribbon wrapped around the middle. She couldn't see his face because his hat was tilted forward creating shadows.

"Excuse me but what are you doing here?" she asked cautiously stepping forward so her body was in full view "we're closed"

It might've been a trick of the light but she could've sworn that she saw rows of sharp teeth "Do forgive my sudden intrusion but I came to pick up my master's pet" his polite tone having the opposite effect of putting her at ease.

"Oh really are you sure you aren't the master?" you got the pompous clothing that makes you like one she wanted to add but opted instead to continue to study this man. Her eyes widened in surprise albeit marginally when a harsh laugh parted from his blue lips.

"I'm very sure" he stood up and walked towards her raising his hand in greeting "do forgive me for not introducing myself my name is Osprey"

Annabeth didn't accept his hand immediately still very wary of the rings one of which looked like it held a powerful sealing spell "Osprey, that's quite an odd name"

Osprey chuckled "I like the name very much because an Osprey never misses their target" he tipped back his hat revealing a pair of golden eyes with diamond shaped slit pupils "the master sends his regards"

Anna jumped back in order to dodge the purple smoke that suddenly began to fill the area. Osprey cackled in amusement "you know dodging my poison is pointless Annabeth" he flicked his wrist sending the smoke in her direction "or would you prefer if I called you Anna"

Annabeth cursed and raised her hands in front of her face a string of incantations leaving her mouth and a powerful gust of wind left her hands spreading the poison further way. Osprey laughed and dug his fist into the ground using his other hand to hold his hat firmly down against his head when the wind began to pick up in strength and send the furniture not attached to the floor or wall flying into air.

"Still as powerful as ever the master's instinct is spot as always" Osprey stood up only to dodge by tilting his head to the side in order to avoid a kick powered with by wind magic. Osprey tutted and grabbed her ankle tossing her against the opposite side of the office her body slumping against the floor "My, my Annabeth Chase you still haven't learned" his eyes narrowed even more in annoyance than surprise when she sent another gust of wind towards him.

Wasting no time, Annabeth stood up and charged her feet with wind magic in order to increase her speed. The effort proving fruitless as Osprey quickly righted himself and caught her fist in his fingers.

Osprey frowned lightly "how I do detest when flies try to stand up to their superiors" his fist began to crackle with purple lightning "perhaps this will teach you a lesson dear Annabeth, evil spark" The defence shield she summoned hastily shattered upon contact with the purple lightning combined with the magic Osprey had intensified the attack. His grip loosened and he allowed her to drop to the floor in a charred pile on the floor. The fetid smell of burning flesh permeated the air, he pulled out a napkin and placed against his nose until the smell disappeared.

His frown deepened much to his chagrin the girl was still trying to stand, bringing his leg down onto her chest, a small predatory smile played on his lips when he heard a pained gasp part from her lips. Still after gaining her breath she glanced up at him with a strange expression "I do not like that look in your eyes Annabeth" Truly the stubbornness of this girl knew no bounds especially after he'd spent years trying to remove that spark from her eyes "you don't belong in this world the boss is willing to forgive you if you come back and beg for his forgiveness. A tad too lenient if you ask me" he blinked when he felt her power spike exponentially before decreasing. He looked down and found her hand was glowing "what are you planning to do now" he pressed his shoe harder onto her chest

Ignoring the pain Annabeth raised a shaky hand "heavenly winds" she murmured. A sharp blast of wind shot out of her hand this time black instead of the usual transparent colour forcing Osprey to flip back in order to jump backwards in order to dodge, using that moment to stand her feet Annabeth willed her magic to make her lighter and faster closing the distance between her and Osprey.

Seeing through her move, Osprey pointed his finger at Annabeth a tendril of purple smoke shot out breaking into smaller strands forcing Annabeth to stop halfway through her charge in order to dodge the poison, landing lightly on his feet a few paces near the door. Osprey raised his other hand where a staff materialised into his hand "I hope you recognise this weapon my dear Annabeth"

Annabeth clenched her fist and grit her teeth of course she recognised that staff with the snake made of gold encircled around it. That was the legendary weapon that was rumoured to contain the body of the thirteenth celestial spirit, Ophiuchus "You wouldn't dare"

Osprey tilted his head his grin grew wider "But wouldn't I my dear" he aimed it at her. Two streams of black tendrils began to expand from the maw of the snake's mouth once it was full an orb of energy shot forward exploding outwards the whole room crackled with the residue of the weapon, feeling no traces of the wind mage's magic "another fly eliminated" he said a glimmer of satisfaction entering his eyes he could deal with the boss's rage when he returned to the base. Still he couldn't feel but feel a touch disappointment. It was almost sad how quickly the fight had ended even without the use of Ophiuchus. Perhaps it would have been much more entertaining to play with her a little longer.

Osprey turned and began to walk away only to sigh in mild annoyance, some people really didn't know how to stay down. He looked at the barrier that had formed above his head, it was a simple one and he could already see the tears where the spell hadn't quite formed completely, if he prodded it with his he could easily destroy it he deduced. But he raised his hand and fired a bolt of purple lightning at one of the cracks, watching in mild fascination as the lightning was absorbed by the lightning before firing a lightning with similar power back. He raised his hand and simply absorb it, a lesser being would have thought it was exactly the same but Osprey wasn't fooled it wasn't like his at all.

"Are you trying to trap my dear Annabeth but" he tapped the shield with his finger "you'll have to try better than this" Osprey said with a hint of amusement "but I commend you on your effort your plan from the beginning was to trap me in this thing" his smile grew wider "remarkable for a low level wind user such as yourself"

Ignoring the jibe Annabeth carefully got back up to her feet "This isn't to trap you but to get some answers" she didn't have much time already she could see the signs that spell was beginning to strain against his magic.

"And what makes you think I'll answer?"

Annabeth shook her head to get rid of the fear that seized her when he looked into those disturbingly blank eyes "because unless the information has no worth you would be willing to give it out"

He tilted his head forward hiding the amusement that glinted across his eyes grew intense and darker "certainly my dear you may ask me one question. However" he raised a finger "if it is the wrong one I won't even answer it"

"How the hell does that work if it's rigged in your favour for all I know the answer you could give me would be a lie"

A harsh left his lips "What other choice do you have?"

Annabeth swallowed thickly he had a point this was the only chance he had to get any form of information "how did you find me?"

He smirked "how else?"

An answer that was phrased as a question "you hired a scrier?"

"Time's up" he chimed

"Wait what do you mea-" Annabeth watched in awe as his body disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, without even a trace of magic residue. Which only meant one thing the Osprey she'd been fighting up till now was a clone. Angry she slammed her fist into the ground forming a fist sized crater when she withdrew her hand. And not just any kind of clone but a bloody shadow clone that was as close as to the original one as she could get. But it was blessing in disguise had she fought the real one well she wouldn't even be alive. Still that was impossible not many used scrying these days it took time and certain conditions had to be met not to mention the art had thought to have disappeared during the second wave of the cleansing process. Books, the few people who could do it were all dead now.

Annabeth grimaced at the state of the front office or what was left of it from the fight she'd had with him. The desk was split in half and most of the floor was blackened from the heat of the lightning, a spider line crack spanning from the floor to the ceiling on her left side and a gaping hole where Osprey had flung her several times against the wall. She'd seen enough stepping over a piece of rubble walked towards the archway and entered the corridor walking up the stairs with a pained gasp. Just as predicted Rachel was sprawled lazily on the couch when she entered. She was pretty sure they must've caused quite a racket downstairs but the fact that she didn't bring up any questions brought her a great sense of relief and normalcy.

"Move over I need to a place to seat" Rachel tucked in her feet creating a small space on the peach coloured couch which Annabeth sunk into with a sigh of relief

"So did you bring the takeout I'm kind of" Rachel gasped "what the hell happened you look you'd been shoved head first into a meat grinder not to mention your clothes are completely ruined and why is there plaster in hair?"

Anna shrugged and tentatively raised her legs onto the coffee table in front of her. Giving no indication she was going to give an answer to what all the noise and shouting she could hear through the floor.

"Could you at least tell me where the food is?"

Annabeth looked away in shame "it got destroyed" she hadn't even tried to look for it but how could she expect to find the food intact amidst all the rubble "sorry" she mumbled awkwardly.

Rachel laughed "no need I'll just fix something with whatever you have in your kitchen"

Annabeth shook her head.

Rachel blinked "Would you prefer it if I started by fixing your wounds I can go get the first aid kit then" she made to stand up only to stop when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist with a firm grip.

"I'm fine Rachel"

"Liar" she started "you look like hell Anna and this time there is no way you can make me leave"

Anna grunted, she'd learned over time how stubborn Rachel she could granted her concern was for good intention she didn't need it. Surviving on those streets on her own had taught her many survival skills "and what do you'd be able to do?" she asked harshly

"Anna what the happened down there?" Rachel asked.

Anna sighed. It was getting harder to hide this from her, Rachel was smart and it wouldn't be long before she found out a small section of the truth. "Nothing"

"That doesn't explain the injuries" Rachel pointed out and sighed picking up her belongings "well when you decide to tell me what's really going on I'll be at home I kept the bird in its cage just so you know"

Rachel's hand grasped the doorknob firmly gazing at the couch, briefly wondering if she would jump up or at least limp up to her but she didn't move, sighing she closed the door quietly behind her. Guess it was just a pointless desire.

* * *

Anna sighed in relief; now that she wasn't here she allowed the pain to show. His power had grown since the last time she'd seen him. It was foolish to think that she'd be free if she escaped. It was clear if she stayed any longer here the longer she stayed exposed. There weren't many options now as much as she hated to do so she'd have to leave and soon the sooner the better.

However in order to do so she'd have to take the first step and there was only one person she knew who was capable of doing so. The only person she kept in contact with since who knew where she had gone since the incident. T wasn't any ordinary elemental, she was a strong elemental and she was pretty certain she had some powerful contacts even though she claimed to work solo. If anyone knew how to make things disappear there was no better person to do so as her.

Anna grabbed the phone off of her coffee table where she had forgotten it in the morning and entered her bedroom. Wincing when she sat on the edge of the bed, her finger lingered on the buttons. Dialling the number suddenly became hard when you couldn't find the words to say. Not only had she left T without much of an explanation she'd warned her of the dangers of trying to go against them. In fact the last words had been: "Annabeth what you're about to do is fucking suicidal on your own. As long as you're under my place you're not allowed to step out of this place"

Perhaps, the time apart had cooled down her temper. Still, Annabeth had ignored her and dove head first into her goal of escaping. Ignoring, the voice that whispering her head that warned her they'd eventually find her. A month of living in peace turned into six then into two years of fooling herself that she could live a normal life. She pressed the buttons in order to dial her number feeling her heart begin to race when she heard the dial tone.

"Hello?"

Anna sucked in air sharply "T, its Annabeth" she started then added lamely "how are you?" expecting shouting Annabeth help the phone a marginal distance away from her ear.

She was right "How am I! How am I you say! What the hell did I tell you about trying to go after him? I'm sitting here enjoying only to hear the rumours that one of their bases was destroyed by you and not just any but the one where his fucking creepy second in command stays. Geez Annabeth I thought you were meant to be the smart one" T took a shuddery breath "and then you disappear without a trace we thought you were dead Annabeth. There was a funeral a fucking funeral do you know how hard it is to throw a fucking funeral if the body isn't there? Bloody hard"

She remained silent looking down at a brown stain of wood, she sounded more hurt than angry "I need your help, they found me"

T hummed in thought taking her time to absorb the information "Who was it because you did a damn good job from hiding from me" she forgot how T's knowledge of the underworld rivalled the biggest and fearsome gangs.

Annabeth shook her head running a hand through her hair "I don't know my theory is they found a scrier but that's impossible since the art disappeared long ago still that didn't stop them from sending Osprey"

"Not to mention it's a dead art" T added "it took time and in order for it to work you'd need a magical fingerprint of the person you were trying to track" she paused "wait what do you mean they sent Osprey are you sure it was that freak?"

Although she couldn't see her Annabeth nodded grimly "Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"It was a shadow clone" she confessed "a high level considering how much damage it managed to do. I thought it was strange when it used some high level spells and they didn't do as much damage as what I'd seen him do"

She heard her suck her teeth then "I'll text you some coordinates I'll need you meet me there in two days time bring only a few belongings"

The conversation ended with a promise to meet her there. It was a familiar place she knew very well. Annabeth lay down on her bed and sighed in relief, perhaps she'd be able to live through this

Thankfully, the two days to the meeting were a public holiday using that time she repaired to the best of her ability the damage she had caused when she fought Osprey. Rachel had tried to call her at some point to try and invite her cup of coffee but she politely declined oddly she didn't persist that she come. Not that she didn't blame her after how she had purposely blocked her out when she tried to offer her a helping hand; perhaps it was for the best. On the day of the meeting, stuffing the few belongings she thought she'd need and quite a few painkillers, Annabeth took a train to the outskirts of Navarone she walked the rest of the way.

For safety reasons and a touch of paranoia she didn't call Thalia again. The tall metallic sky scrapers and cobblestone pathways replaced with vast expanses of grasslands and small bungalows and dirt roads. While she hadn't been here in a while the general structure hadn't changed much, Annabeth breezed through the rough looking bouncers and entered. Quite a few did a double take when they saw she had entered others who were courageous enough came up to her and greeted her like they were old friends. She ignored them and retreated briskly into the safety of the back bar which had been converted into an area for important people. It was designed in such way that whoever entered there was in their own bubble of privacy until they chose to exit.

"About time you got your royal ass here" a familiar voice remarked in amusement Annabeth turned to face Thalia with a small grimace marring her face.

"I told you I don't use that name anymore" Annabeth sighed in mild exasperation as she slid into the seat opposite her.

Thalia snorted and took a sip of her beer "well that doesn't people stop from seeing you as that you my friend reached legendary status"

"That was years ago how do people still remember?"She looked at the discarded bottles of beer on the table "couldn't even order me a drink could you?"

Thalia shrugged "Didn't think you still drank correction I didn't even know you drank" she replied simply "speaking of which you look like hell ran you over twice before tenderising you"

Annabeth sighed "Osprey" she said flatly "speaking of which I see you've gone back to having short hair"

Thalia shrugged and unconsciously ran a hand through her short bob "the long hair kept getting in my way" she leaned forward "so what are you going to do now that you're out I won't be able to guarantee your safety especially if they were able to find you"

Annabeth sighed memories of the one-sided fight coming back, the past few days she'd spent trying to come up with a plan and told her of what she had in mind, instead of a refusal she laughed and slapped her hand across her back.

"About time my contact has informed me how everyone else has been preparing for the upcoming power shift and if you're looking for potential fighters and I know the perfect place for you to do so." She pulled out a sheet of paper slid into her hand "I know quite a few rookies who would be more than happy to take you on"

"Is that meant to comfort me" Annabeth deadpanned

Thalia drained the final dregs of her beer "Nope but I'm dead serious a lot of the strongest elementals gather here, so what do you say?"

Annabeth studied the paper for a moment longer before placing it down "when is it happening then"

Thalia grinned "the qualifiers are tonight and I've already signed you up for Olympia if you defeat you get a chance to enter the Titan Crown rumour has it this if you win this you'll get a chance to fight one of the great eight" she leaned back in her chair "you'd be surprised how much things changed since you disappeared"

"What do you mean?"

Thalia stood up and placed a few bills on the table "you'll see come on there's still one more stop we got to make before we go"

For her sake, T used the long route around the slummy town by the time they reached the intended destination night had cast its black net across the sky. Wrapping her knuckles against the metal door, there was an alarming coming from inside that made her eyes widen in surprise.

"What about the tournament?" Annabeth asked

"Relax there's still three hours before we are supposed to report and I thought I'd introduce you to my crew"

The door swung open and they both calmly took a step to the side as a boulder the size of a grown man flew out at a rapid speed and landed in the empty road just behind them.

They both walked in and Annabeth chuckled at the tableau in front of her "I see things haven't changed since the last time I came here" referring to the fight that she could only assume that had been going on

The furniture had pushed to the edge of the warehouse in order to accommodate the fight three women who were currently glaring at each other with equal amounts of vehemence with ire. All of them had their hands raised glowing with their respective elemental power, the closest to them who she deduced threw the boulder outside had long coppery hair and rich dark brown eyes.

Opposite her was another girl with black and curly hair and dark skin who's hands were glowing a pale baby blue two spheres water in her hands aimed at the girl with coppery hair and the one with short blond hair and green eyes a splatter of freckles across her upturned nose. Her hands were aimed at both girls glowing respectively with a yellow aura. One time she heard Thalia murmur next to her with tired resignation.

"Ashli" the one with coppery hair screeched at the one with dark hair "why the hell is my favourite comb snapped in half"

"Me" Ashli yelled in offense "why the hell would I want to touch any of your stuff I wasn't even there this morning maybe it was Ashley"

"Stop filling my mouth with crap Ashli" the one with blind haired growled "you know damn well I wasn't around when her comb and you" she pointed a glowing hand at Ashly her magic growing "a boulder are you serious are you trying to kill one of us"

Ashly sneered "it was a warning shot"

"Warning my shot my ass that thing nearly took out my head" Ashli griped

"Not my fault you are terrible at dodging" Ashly retorted

Ashli aimed her hand and shot the sphere of water which hit the one with coppery hair hard enough to send her tumbling backwards "who's bad at dodging now?" not expecting the bolt of electricity that struck her.

"The both of you" Ashley commented lightly with a victorious smirk

Removing the wet hair from her face Ashly glared murderously at Ashli "that's it bitch" her magic began grow causing the ground to shake "let's see how you be like being buried alive and don't think I've forgotten about you Ashley"

Ashli raised her power and scoffed lightly "I'd like to see you try and do so"

Before they had a chance to fire their attacks, a tall graceful woman clad in cargo pants and a tank top jumped into the middle of the circle. Long dark hair sweeping out in a neat arc before coming to rest at her shoulder, she exuded much more power than three women.

"That's enough of the three you" she said calmly "our leader has returned with a guest"

Annabeth bit back a shudder when the woman turned to look at her with what could be the coldest pair of eyes she had ever seen. She looked back at her not backing down, if the woman wanted to intimidate her then she'd have to try and much harder. Still to be able to stop the three Ashleys from trying to destroy without having to resort to brute force or restraints she could feel an inkling of respect for this woman.

Thalia sighed "So this is what you guys are up to when I'm not here come on I was barely gone for three hours"

"Aah come on leader I was this close to winning the bet" a pale short woman with short lavender coloured hair woven in were an assortment of wooden and light brown green eyes stepped out, she too had quite a substantial amount of power "I was this close to winning the bet this time"

Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to face the girl "Laki how can there be a bet if I didn't even place bet if I didn't place one"

Laki tapped her chin "true but I almost had you this time"

Ashley stuffed her hands into her pocket "Whatever guys I'm going to grab something to eat from the kitchen"

"I'll join you I don't feel like eating anything Laki has prepared" Ashly said. At least there was nothing they could agree on, which is Laki is a terrible cook with the strangest taste buds.

"Hey my cooking is better anything you ungrateful gits could ever make" Laki interjected "you guys couldn't brew coffee"

"Better the burnt coffee than the weird stuff you put into it" Ashley called out

"I'll be going to my room" Ashli said walking towards the stairs in the back of the warehouse but not before gently elbowing Ashley in the waist and running up the stairs before she could retaliate.

Zoe sighed approaching Thalia; placing her hand on top of her chest Zoe slid down into a bow "I take it your mission was a success"

Thalia nodded "Zoe I'd like to introduce to you my friend Annabeth Chase and Annabeth I'd like you to meet my first lieutenant Zoe Nightshade I'm sure you already know the three Ashleys and Laki"

"Annabeth Chase" she mused then her dark eyes lit up recognition "I have heard so much about you I would deeply honoured if I could get the chance to spar with you"

Annabeth extended her hand outward which Zoe took in her own "Sure I wouldn't mind but I don't I've seen you before" she mused

"That is because I recruited her after your disappeared" Thalia explained.

"I see" Annabeth remarked. She'd find out more about this person about later for some reason she felt she'd seen her face somewhere before.

"Commander if I may the preparations have been set" Zoe said

Thalia clapped her hands "Excellent so where may I find the equipment"

"I believe I can help with that" Laki chipped in as she approached the women. Removing her glasses, Laki cleaned the lenses with the edge of her shirt before wearing them again "my eyesight must be defective or I'm hallucinating"

Annabeth chuckled "I assure you Laki I'm very real" she wrapped her arms around the petite girl "you haven't changed a bit have you"

"Annabeth" Laki whispered in surprise and awe. Every part of her told her this couldn't be happening but the familiar calming aura of her magic contradicted this statement. "I thought you were dead actually we all thought you died" tears began to fall down her face "we thought they'd kill you where were you all this time"

She'd been running for her life. She'd nearly died. She'd changed her identity and abandoned her old one in order to fit into her new life. All these things she could've said but instead told her it was a long story and reluctantly removed the smaller girl's arms from around her shoulders and she stood at her full height.

Thalia coughed lightly into her closed fist "I'm sure she'll explain everything but right now I really need the stuff"

"Oh" Laki nodded "I'll be right back" she quickly disappeared in a crackle of lightning reappearing in a matter of seconds an excited green on her face when she returned with a green duffel bag "I think you'll be pleased with the modifications I made to it"

Thalia grinned and ruffled her hair "I know you will let's just pray it doesn't explode like the last one" she looked at Zoe "think you can hold down the fort I'll be gone for a bit and just in case" she slipped something cold and small into her arms.

Zoe slipped the object into her pocket "As you wish, may luck be on your side"

Her grin grew wider "if only, we'll see you hopefully in a few days" slinging the bag over her shoulder she began to walk towards the door Annabeth walking beside her.

They walked in silence with the stars above them, Thalia took a turn down a road Annabeth didn't recognise it looked like a comfortable upper class suburbia a large contrast to the slum they had been walking through. Coming to a stop at a derelict construction area where several frames of houses had been set up.

Annabeth blinked making sure what she was seeing was correct, a flash of disappointment raced across her eyes "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Thalia pointed ahead of her "see those three hooded people standing the span of that rickety fence"

Annabeth followed the path of Thalia's hand "Yeah I do" their backs were the men and at first she thought they were some stones placed in the ground because they were motionless "are there many more of them?"

Thalia nodded "quite a few actually sprawled across the field"

"What's the purpose of them?"

"In order to accommodate the surge of new competitors a new and larger arena had to be built however since elemental magic is banned the committee came up with the ingenious to use illusionist to distort the reality around the area to look like a place that was under construction in fact during the day some competitors add onto the ruse by dressing up as construction workers"

"A definite improvement to the open field they used to be held on" Annabeth commented

Thalia laughed "you ain't seen anything yet"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" she said an excited grin tugging at the corner of her lips

* * *

 **CRW: Save me some cake for me, man**

 **Comments will be appreciated, especially if it's constructive criticism**

 **Once again happy birthday, man!**

 **Ciao:D**


End file.
